Juntos
by Takari95
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno sufren un accidente, tendrán que colaborar y... ¿confesar sus sentimientos? por favor, dejad reviews :
1. Chapter 1

En la escuela Seigaku había trabajo que hacer durante toda la semana con tal de preparar la excursión de invierno antes de que empezase el torneo de tenis invernal. En esa excursión los chicos y chicas del club de tenis podían relajarse y entrenar en las grandes instalaciones del hotel al que iban, además podían contar con entrenadores especializados e incluso con la visita de algún que otro deportista de élite. También se realizaban excursiones, acampadas, etc...

Este año, para hacer una actividad diferente, los profesores organizaron una prueba de valor. ¿En qué consistía? Bien, todos los alumnos debían juntarse en parejas mixtas y debían atravesar el bosque desde la línea de salida que estaba junto a la carretera donde les dejaba el autobús hasta el hotel.

Las parejas las eligieron a suerte.

Sakuno permaneció de pie junto a su amiga Tomoka mientras los profesores anunciaban las parejas. Por desgracia, su acompañante en la prueba de valor no iba a ser Ryoma Echizen como ella hubiese soñado sino otro chico del club de tenis llamado Koharu. La chica de trenzas se volvió para mirar a Ryoma pero se encontró directamente con la frialdad y la indiferencia de éste. Suspiró. En el fondo estaba acostumbrada a que su príncipe a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos: entrenar duro, llevarle el almuerzo, acompañarle y animarle en todos los torneos... se mostrase así de distante con ella.

Una vez echas las parejas se introdujeron en el bosque dispuestos a llegar los primeros al hotel. Sakuno miró otra vez a Ryoma, viendo como seperdía en la maleza mientras otra chica lo acompñaba dando saltitos de alegría. Ryoma también se giró mirar adonde había ido a para Sakuno pues aunque no quisieseadmitirlo moría de amor por la dulce chica de trenzas. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo pero el chico apartó la vista levemente sonrojado.

«¿Me estaba mirando?» pensó Sakuno emocionada antes de que Koharu la instara para que andase más rápido.

- ¿Y sabes qué? me dijo que no lo dijera pero yo s e lo conté y ahora mi prima está enfadada con su mejor amiga...

-¿Puedes callarte?- dijo Echizen con aparente calma a la chica que tenía como pareja que no había cesado de hablar ni un segundo desde que habían empezado a caminar. POr su culpa, ahora le dolía la cabeza. Sakuno era mucho mejor compañía que aquella niña ruidosa. El príncipe se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que necesitaba la compañía de la chica del cabello rojizo.

- Ah... perdona, no queía molestarte...

Mientras la chica susurraba eso se cruzaron con Koharu y Sakuno.

-Ryuzaki...

-Ryoma... -contestó ella.

Koharu y la muchacha que acompañaba a Ryoma se pusieron a hablar sin cesar, por lo visto, la muchcacha estaba molesta por la actitud del peliverde y Koharu se quejaba de que Sakuno no hablaba de nada y que se aburría con ella. Poco a poco se fueron apartando mientras Ryoma y Sakuno seguían mirándose a los ojos. Cuando apartaron la mirada visiblemente avergonzados, Sakuno miró a su alrededor.

-¡Eh! -exclamó - ¿Dónde están?

- Se han ido, por lo visto tendremos que seguir nosotros...

-¿Nosotros?

-Si quieres ir sola por mí bien...

- Yo...

-Ház lo que quieras. - Ryoma retomó su actitud habitual para con Sakuno cuando hacía unos segundos la había stado mirando con cariño.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que comportarte así conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? - sollozó ella. Él se volvió movido por un resorte con la sorpresa pintada en su cara- ¿Serías capaz de dejarme sola aquí? Eres un estúpido Ryoma Echizen.. Me iré sola... - dijo bajando la voz y echó a correr entre los árboles.

- ¡Sakuno! ¡Por ahí no! ¡Es peligroso! - echó a correr tras ella y la vio un poco más al´a entre dos árboles, la chica lo miraba aterrorizada, llorando.

-Sakuno..

-No te acerques, Ryoma...

-¿Por qué? - dijo él dando un paso al frente.

- Porque el suelo sa va a derrumbar... - apenas le dio tiempo a decirlo antes de que el suelo empezase a ceder bajo sus pies dando paso a un terraplén. Ryoma intentó cogerla pero ambaos acabaron cayendo.

En el fondo, se podían ver los cuerpos de dos adolescentes una en brazos del otro.

Sakuno despertó al rato un poco aturdida y bastante dolorida, se palpó el tobillo nada más incorporarse al notar una punzada de dolor en él. Parecía que estaba torcido como mínimo. En ese momento se percató de que había alguien bajo ella. El chico estaba en el suelo bajo ella, pálido y le sangraba el brazo, la mano estaba hinchda y amoratada. Ademástambién tenía una herida en la cabeza, no se movía y Sakuno empezó a sentirse culpable y muy angustiada.

-Ryoma... - lo llamó en un susurró y lo zarandeó suavemente. Ninguna respuesta, su respiración era apenas un leve suspiro. - por favor, dime algo, ... Ryoma...

-Saku...no...

-Ryoma, mírame, mírame, ¿cómo estás?

-El brazo... - centró la mirada en la chica con esfuerzo- Dime que.. estás bien... que no te ha ... pasado... nada...

-No hables... - dijo sellándole los labios con un dedo mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos. - Todo va a salir bien... te lo prometo... - le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba al mejilla.

-Sakuno... - él la miró con ternura, adoraba a aquella chica hasta el punto de haber decidido tirarse a por ella aún a riesgo de morir ambos.

-¿Qué?

-No me... dejes nunca... - Sakuno lo incorporó suavemente y lo abrazó sollozando

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, ambos lo sabían... pero tenían que encontrar la manera de salir de allí... y juntos lo iban a conseguir...


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuno miró a su alrededor mientras ayudaba a Ryoma a sentarse. Habían caído desde una altura considerable, tenían suerte de tener heridas poco graves. La muchacha cogió el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo para limpiarle la sangre de la cara al joven.

-Gracias.

Acto seguido, Ryoma se puso en pie y con una sonrisa serena dijo: -¡Vamos allá!

La chica le cogió la mano que le ofrecía respondiendo con otra sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Esto era el viejo cauce del río que atravesaba este bosque, así que, en algún punto podremos salir.

-Tengo miedo... - la oscuridad era total, Ryoma miró a la chica de trenzas medio deshechas que temblaba junto a él. Era normal que estuviese asustada, hasta él lo estaba.

Le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te pase nada. - le dio un beso en la frente. El sonrojo de Sakuno se hizo visible casi de manera instantánea.

-Gracias, Ryoma. - Ella lo abrazó y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. El príncipe la correspondió con el brazo sano, abrazándola efusivamente.

Empezaron a caminar, Sakuno cojeaba y tropezaba con casi todas las piedras del viejo cauce del río. Por suerte, Ryoma la llevaba cogida con seguridad por los hombros.

-¿Estás seguro de que saldremos de ésta? - murmuró Sakuno deteniéndose al oír un trueno en la lejanía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? - la chica de las trenzas no contestó. Ryoma se sintió estúpido, estaba claro que Sakuno Ryuzaki no confiaba en él, él nunca le había dado motivos para hacerlo, más bien al contrario, siempre conseguía asustarla o herirla.

El príncipe del Seigaku no dijo nada más, cogió a la joven de la mano y la obligó a caminar.

Un buen rato más tarde empezó a llover, la lluvia caía fría y ese frío se clavaba en la piel y en los huesos como agujas. La incesante lluvia hizo que el terreno se hiciese de lo más resbaladizo y Sakuno que no podía levantar bien el pie tropezó por enésima vez, cayendo esta vez de cabeza al lodo.

Ryoma que había soltado la mano de la chica un rato antes la vio caer y rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse. Sin embargo, Sakuno se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón. Sus sollozos rasgaban el cielo y el corazón de Ryoma Echizen. El tenista se quedó de pie junto a su compañera de "viaje" incapaz de decirle nada. Sabía perfectamente que esto era culpa suya, siempre conseguía herir a esa dulce chica mientras ella solo quería hacerle feliz. Cayó al suelo derrotado, embarrándose él también, la cogió por los hombros con brusquedad y la besó.

La lluvia dejó de caer por un instante, el viento dejó de silbar, Sakuno se quedó paralizada y dejó de llorar. Intentó analizar la situación pero solo había una frase que la definiese: "Ryoma, su príncipe Ryoma, la estaba besando"

-Por favor confía en mí... - rogó él mirándola a los ojos – por favor, Sakuno...

-Ryoma...

-No te enfades por lo del beso... - Sakuno lo cortó con un beso dulce y cálido.

-Confío en ti... - dijo ella sonrojada junto a su oído. - Vamos a salir de aquí.

Él chico sintió como si su corazón se llenase de energía y alegría. La ayudó a levantarse para seguir andando.

Cuando el sol rozaba el horizonte, los dos chicos llegaron al hotel, aquellos profesores, entrenadores y alumnos que les vieron llegar supieron de inmediato que entre ellos había cambiado algo.

-Lo hemos conseguido... - susurró Sakuno, agotada pero feliz.

-Solo teníamos que...-empezó él.

-Hacerlo juntos... -terminó ella, Ryoma le apartó los mechones de pelo mojados y sucios de la cara y le tomó el rostro con la mano.

-Te quiero, Sakuno Ryuzaki... gracias por confiar en mí.

-Yo también... - él la cortó en seco como había hecho en el bosque. Sakuno le correspondió al beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

"Te amo Ryoma, siempre estaré junto a ti. Siempre JUNTOS"


End file.
